


Just Let Me Take Care Of You For Awhile, Okay ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decided a change of scenery would be good for his lover, What does he have in mind?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny decided a change of scenery would be good for his lover, What does he have in mind?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was the most romantic setting, that Commander Steve McGarrett has ever been in, He knew that his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had put a lot of thought behind it, Especially with some parts, that he knew that the brunette would love.

 

It was a beautiful cabin mountainside resort, Danny discovered, while he was searching for the perfect spot to spend their vacation, He knew that Steve would love it, cause it has swimming, & so much other fun stuff for him to do, & for couples too, So it was a win-win situation for the blond detective too, who would love to spend a week alone with his beautiful partner, so they couldn't be interrupted with so many distractions.

 

"Wow, Danno, How can we afford to stay in this place ?, It's amazing !", The Five-O Commander said exclaiming in disbelief, as they entered their cabin, & he took everything in, "Don't worry about it, Baby, We can, Also, I have a deal with the owner, I helped him out, when he was in Oahu, & saved him from some gang members, So he returned the favor", "Thank you, Danno, You didn't have to do this", Steve said softly, The Loudmouth Detective shook his head, & said, "Yes, Yes, I do, You deserve it, We **_both_** deserve it, After a crappy year that had been handed to us", Steve agreed,  & decided not to elaborate more on the subject. "How we get ourselves clean & squared away, **_Sailor_** ?", Danny purred seductively, Steve nodded,  & was up for any game that his lover was.

 

They were kissing & making out, as they were stripping the other of his clothing, as they were hitting the shower, & they were making each other crazy, as they were fucking the others' brains out, as they were making love. "God, I love you, Danno", Steve said breathlessly, as he was being pummeled by his golden adonis. They torturing & licking the other's cock & nipples, Also, denying & controlling orgasms, & leaving love & claim bites on the other. They had one more go around in the bathroom, after they shut the shower off, & dried themselves off, & headed for round three in bed, where they rocked the other's world, before they planned out their evening.

 

Once they woke up in the early evening, Both of them were starving, cause they hadn't had lunch, They made quick work of changing the bed, & washed up once more, & then dried off, & dressed for the evening, They found a fabulous restaurant, that was recommended, & they also danced, when the other patrons followed them on the dance floor, & it was such a wonderful evening, They didn't want it to end immediately, so they went to take a walk on the beach, where they had privacy.

 

"I am a lucky son of a bitch, I have this wonderful person in front of me, who always makes sure that I am taken care of, Even when he isn't around for a period of time, I am so in love, That sometimes, I can't think straight", Steve declared, as he confessed with a smile, "I **_am_** the lucky one, Cause for awhile, I thought I was gonna be alone, But, No, This Hunky Grade-A All American comes into my life, Turns it upside down,  & never left, I am making this promise, I _will never_ leave him, Not even if I was dragged out, No way, I am here for keeps", That made Steve smile, as a response to it.

 

"I love you so much, Danny, Thank you for a wonderful seven years of friendship, partnership, & love, I wouldn't change anything for the world", Steve said smiling, as he wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, & kissed him tenderly. "I love you too, Super Seal, Always & Forever", he said, Steve nodded, & said vowing, "Always & Forever", & they walked back to their car, & headed back to their cabin.

 

Steve was feeling achy, after he was rescued, The pain had came back, Danny helped him with his bedtime routine ritual, & then had him lay on his front, as he was massaging his back & shoulders, The Former Seal was protesting, & the blond stopped him with a kiss to his shoulder, "Just let me take care of you, Okay, Babe, Let me ?", Steve nodded, "Okay," The Five-O Commander finally felt better, & then they got ready for bed, "Love you, Danno", Steve said sleepily, "Right back at ya, Babe", Danny said, & he joined his partner, as they cuddled & snuggled, settled in for the night.

 

The End.


End file.
